Cytaty: Ed
Cytaty: Ed: Brzuchy Ochydek! Przepadnijcie Brzuchowe Rozpustnice! Zmutowane dziunie z Hadesu! Ed: Kto mrówki w portkach ma, się bawi na 102! . Ed: Nie wyśmiewaj rowerka Chudy! Ed: Pomóc ci przy siadaniu? Ed: Mamo! Sara buja! Naprawdę szczerze! Byłem pogrążony w otchłani mojego umysłu! Ed: O kurczę! Tu są mućki! Milion łaciatych! Ed: Już dawno nie prałem skarpetek Eddy. jak mi kapcie spadną to masakra. Ed: Eddy, skoro marchewka jest zdrowa, pewnie nigdy nie chorowała. Ed: Eddy, dlaczego ktoś jest w kuchni razem z liną? Ed: Rozebrałem to na kawałki. Czy jestem już mądry? Ed: Ziemia to nie jest bar sałatkowy! Ed: Stek cię pokona, podła ty! Ed: Do Horrogrodu! Ed: Ty wrednowata jędzo ty! Lotar przemówił! Ed: Jeździeć Bezgłowy z Wąchocka Strasznego! Weźcie kobiety w bezpieczne miejsce! Ed: To jest on! Frankendeska! A masz! Zbóju ty! Ed: Wasza matka chodzi w wojskowych butach! Ed: Czuję się jak wycieraczka. Czy to już miłość? Ed: Jestem Ed! Twardy jak makaron! Ed: Rany, ile tu towaru! Ed: Gdzie się podział mój gnijący mózg!? Ed: Gdyby wzrok mógł zabić, byłbym trupem. Ed: Na pomoc! Na pomoc! Jestem Chudy! Ed: Nie miej urazy Chudy! Chcesz żelka? Ed: Ja się w saunie pocę. Bardziej... Ed: Jesteśmy tacy niedobrzali! Ed: Matka natura sprawia, że śliwka na wierzch wypływa! Ed: Stop! Rządam, żebyście się natychmiast pogilgali! Ed: To musi być fajne świecić tyłkiem. Ed: Ed padł. Czas uderzyć w kimono. Ed: Jestem mądrzejszy niż napis! Ed: Ludzie! Zgubił mi się mój Eddy. Mogliście się o niego potknąć, bo jest niski i wiewiórki lubią go obrzucać orzeszkami. Ed: Tęsknię za moim Eddym, Chudy! Ed: Jeden chudy Edd, bez cebulki. Dialogi: Ed: Mam jedno pytanie! Chudy Edd: Tak, Ed? Ed: Kiedy leżakowanie? Ed: O nie! Mózg mi wyciekł! Eddy: To jest za duże na twój mózg. Chudy: "Insekty ryjące nocą". Ed: Fajne! Chudy: "Zaczarowana śledziona". Ed: W dechę! Chudy: "Problemy zarodnika". Ed: Są przydatne. Chudy: "100 łacińskich dowcipów biesiadnych". Ed: Kto opowiada? Chudy: Doktorku, proszę zrób coś z tym! Ed: Następny! Chudy: Doktorku, powiedz proszę, jak długo będę jeszcze cieszyć się tym światem? Ed: Eee... do lunchu. Eddy: Zostaw mi coś ładnego. Ed: O, o, o! Wezmę twoją czapkę! Bardzo dziękuję. Chudy: Tak się nie gra w kółko i krzyżyk! Odmawiam dalszej gry według tych absurdalnych zasad, Ed! Ed: Ooo, kici kici robi miau... Chudy: Patrz uważnie Eddy. Pod tą pozornie luzacką "pryknij na chatę poznać moją mamę" powierzchownością, Nazz się rozwija na wielu poziomach. Zarówno komórkowych, jak i genetycznych. To dojrzewanie panowie! Ed: W konia nas robisz Chudy? Chudy: Twój ulubiony kolor? Johnny: Brązowy. Ed: Brongowo! Chudy: Dziękuję. Rozmiar spodni? Johnny: Dwunastka chyba. Ed: Tost z masłem! Chudy: Jakieś ulubione warzywa? Ed: Tabasco! Johnny: Nie Ed! Brukselka! Ed: Nie, sos! Rolf: Sprzedawca ziemniaków!?... Rolf chce być fryzjerem.... Rolf będzie fryzjerem...! Ed: Zabawa w domu Rolfa! Eddy: Chodźcie za mną! Ed: Za późno, ja już poszedłem! Eddy: Ed! Rozwal to głupie biurko! Ed: Ed? To ja pójde po niego! Eda tu nie ma Eddy! Chudy: Ed, czy wiesz, że masz na głowie żółwia? Ed: Tak! Eddy: Nie martw się śmierdzielu. Dorwiemy go. Prawda Ed? Ed: Jestem głodny. Ed: Ja mówię pomidor! Eddy: A ja mówię idiota. Chudy: Panowie, proszę...! Eddy: Ed, chcesz spróbować brokułów? Ed: Nie! Tylko nie brokuły! Chudy: Okażcie moim zakupom trochę szacunku.... Eddy! Brokuły są własnością mojej rodziny! Eddy: To bolało Ed. Ed: Jej, Eddy przepraszam! Eddy: Ed, powtórz po co nam te plastry na głowie? Ed: Dostaniemy darmowe żarcie Eddy! Eddy: Proszę powtórz to. Czemu? Ed: Bo Chudy tak powiedział Eddy! Nie mam pojęcia! Eddy: Jesteś kapitalny! Eddy: Cześć zgredy. Przysłał mi to braciszek. Ten wielki frajer. Chudy: Braciszek ci to przysłał? Ed: Podobno brat mu to przysłał, Chudy. Chudy: Czemu trzymasz kamerę w suszarce? Ed: Co? Ed: Mogę wylizać miskę? Chudy: Ed, masz instukcję obsługi? Ed: Gdzieś była... Ed: Cześć Kevin! Eddy: Widziałeś głąba? To Kevin, nasz miejscowy pajac. Co jakiś czas muszę przypomnieć frajerom kto tu rządzi. Chudy: Eddy... Kevin: Miejscowy pajac, tak? Ej, Chudy Palant, kręcisz to? Eddy: On zbiera bieliznę i daje biednym. To głupie, co nie brachu? Ed: Halo, mam na imię Ed. Ed: Chudy Edd, co to robi? Chudy: To zwykły wieszak na ubrania. Ed: Szpon atakuje! Eddy: Rusz się! Mało mnie nie dźgnąłeś tym durnym czymś. Ed: Nie zadzieraj ze szponem! Ed: Ale czad. Przypomniał mi się film "Zamarznięte Zombie". Wielki kinowy przebóh. W tej scenie rozerwą nas na strzępy, wepchną do foremki na lód i zamrożą, a potem użyją do słodzenia napoi. Chudy: Mam nadzieję, że do bezalkocholowych. Ed: Sara wie, chłopaki! Eddy: Tak Ed, słyszeliśmy. Nie gub portek. Mówię poważnie. Nie gub portek Ed. Ed: Nie mogę spać, Eddy. Myślę jak odnajdują moje stopy skoro nie mają nosa. Ed: Eddy, kiedy zamykasz lodówkę, to światełko w środku ciągle się świeci? Eddy: Idź do domu! Ed: Witaj światełko. Witaj światełko. Witaj światełko... Johnny: Czym jest Chudy Ed? Rzygami? Chudy: Tak, cóż... Wesołego Halloween... Ed: Jedno złe słowo i już po nas! Nazz: Może z nami zagracie? Chudy: Uprzejmie odmów. Nic nie wiemy o dynamice gier zespołowych, Eddy. Ed: Z przedziką radością, panno Nazz. Kevin: Ona jest taka bombowa... Eddy: Nie może oderwać ode mnie oczu. Chudy: Ma takie czyste włosy, a w ogóle się nie rozwiewają... Ed: Echo... mam na imię Ed. Johnny: Ja chcę rzucać do Nazz! Ed: Teraz jest kolej Chudego! Chudy: Ed, nie... Ed: To ty. Sam narysowałem. Nazz: Aż mnie zatkało... Ed: Zanieść ci do domu? Ed: Śliczna cegła dla Nazz!... Ja dam sedes! Chudy: W razie filmu zbić szybę. Eddy: Bingo! Mój braciszek ma łeb na karku! Chudy: Fistaszek? Ed: Niski budżet... Ed: Jak słucham Chudego to zaczynam się pocić pod pachami. Eddy: Żeby tylko. Chudy: Eddy, jaki jest przewidywany czas przybycia do azylu twojego brata? Eddy: A bo ja wiem. Nie mam pojęcia, gdzie mieszka. Chudy: Że co? Chcesz powiedzieć, że przez cały czas prowadzisz nas donikąd? Eddy: Nie, prowadzę was do domu mojego brata, a ty musisz wyczaić, gdzie on jest. Ed: Ja to zrobię! Jestem w tym dobry Eddy!? Chudy: Tylko wygłupy wam w głowie! O mało nie zniszczyliście mojego sekstansu! Eddy: Słyszałeś go Ed? Seks czego? Nie dosłyszałem... Co to jest? Chudy: To tak zwany sekstans. Przyrząd astronomiczny, który... Ed i Eddy: Hahhaha! Eddy: Sorki... nie skumałem. Co to jest? Chudy: To tak zwany sekstans Eddy... Ed: Haha! Powiedz to jeszcze raz Chudy! Eddy: Moja mam ma w zamrażarce 25 kilo rybiego tłuszczu! Ed: Nawet moja mam nie jest aż tak tłusta! Chudy: To twoje szalone pragnienie, żeby orżnąć, oszukać i okantować, doprowadziło nas tutaj! Ed: Ja też pomagałem! Kevin: Brać go! Ed: Nie! Weźcie mnie! Eddy: Dobra! Przepraszam! Szczerze! Nie chciałem narobić bydła! Chudy: Ed, proszę. Takie wibracje mogą zakłócić pracę żyroskopów satelity wykrywającą gumę do żucia. Ed: Nie mam pojęcia, co ty do mnie mówisz Chudy Ed. Ed: Widziałeś wyraz twarzy Eda? Prawie zmoczyłem brwi chłopaki. Nasz matoł potrafi rozśmieszyć na maksa. Eddy: Kogo nazwałeś matołem? Ed: "Eddy to matoł bez szyi". Mogę prosić o autograf? Ed: Matoł Eddy bez szyi ma ekstra plan. Chudy: Miałeś kiedyś bardzo zły dzien, Ed? Ed: To każdy dzień mojego życia, Chudy. Eddy: Ha, no co wy na to? Moja własna matka by mnie nie poznała. Chudy: Eddy, to boleśnie oczywiste, że ty to nadal ty. Ed: Patrz! Nowy w szkole! Ja na imię Ed, wiesz, samo E, bez jesz, bo ja jestem Ed, każdy to wie, wiesz... Ed: Rolf, widziałeś matoła bez szyi? Rolf: Ed Wąż, w trawie się zgubił? Ed: Tak, jak go zobaczysz, to zwiąż tasmą, bo nie gra fair z innymi i jest znany ze ślinienia się. Ed: Widzieliście mojego Eddy'ego? kręcą go takie wysokie lustra, żele do włosów i wrzaski. Wrzaski do upojenia! Eddy: Wygląda mi na frajera. Ed: O matko, mateńko, gdzieś tam mój Eddy jest zmarznięty i niedługo będzie musiał zacząć jeść części swojego własnego ciała, żeby móc przetrwać, no mówię ci Chudy! Chudy: Myślę, że powinieneś odpocząć od telewizji. Eddy: Co się stało ze schodami ?! Ed: Rodzice je zabrali bo przecierz mam szlaban . Kategoria:Cytaty postaci